


Те, кто спит

by Klodwig



Series: Дозоры [8]
Category: Nochnoy Dozor | Night Watch - Sergei Lukyanenko, Nochnoy Dozor | Watch Series (All Media Types), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, child!Sherlock - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4828964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klodwig/pseuds/Klodwig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О том, как был инициирован Шерлок.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Те, кто спит

Единственное, что Шерлоку никогда не удавалось подслушать, — разговоры матери и старшего брата. Не то чтобы он очень стремился это делать… ладно, стремился, но, несмотря на то, что он находился всего лишь за дверью, а родственники не понижали голос, у него ничего не получалось. 

В этом была какая-то мистика. Или какая-то шутка. Что-то из двух. В любом случае реплики матери звучали как набор слов вроде «Почтальон, вино, дикобраз?», а Майкрофт отвечал: «Синий, железо, закат» — и голос его был донельзя важным.  
Будь Шерлок чуть глупее, он решил бы, что взрослые просто ведут себя странно. Может быть, даже знают о том, что он за дверью, и таким образом подшучивают над ним. 

Но Шерлок был Шерлоком, а поэтому пришел к выводу, что это какая-то шифровка. Возможно, глаголы выступали в роли существительных и наоборот, но какая тогда система в остальном? 

В попытках найти её мальчик запоминал все, что слышал, после чего записывал и обдумывал.  
Системы не было, но он не сдавался, раз за разом прячась за тумбочкой и слушая. До того самого момента, пока, к его удивлению, не услышал вполне себе обычную фразу:

— Майкрофт, ты же знаешь, что это неминуемо. Еще год, максимум полтора — и нам надо будет переезжать.  
— Я понимаю. Шерлок?

Шерлок едва не подскочил, услышав свое имя.

— Он умный мальчик, он все поймет.  
— Порой мне кажется, что он слишком умный, мама. И что он поймет больше, чем нужно.  
— Ох, дорогой. Знаешь, иногда мне кажется, что вот он, он последний, и… я смотрю и вижу, что нет, — голос матери стал печальным. — Он не иной. А я бы многое отдала, чтобы он им был.  
— Может, хватит носиться с пророчеством?  
— Нет, не хватит. Пророки слишком редко одаряют нас персональными предсказаниями, чтобы плевать на них. 

На пару минут воцарила тишина. Такая, что Шерлок мог слышать, как цокают напольные часы.

— Первый и последний. Две темных, два великих, — мерно сказал Майкрофт, цитируя кого-то. — Ладно, пусть. По поводу куба — ты разобралась с ним?  
— Нет. Ума не приложу, какие у него свойства. Мне все больше кажется, что это чья-то шутка.  
— Шутка, которой больше семи тысяч лет?  
— Не исключено. У древних тоже было чувство юмора, знаешь ли.  
— Я попробую изучить его подробнее после возвращения. Конечно, если Шерлок к тому времени не проникнет в мою лабораторию и не устроит очередной эксперимент, который слишком дорого мне обойдется!  
— Майкрофт, я прошу тебя…  
— Ладно, мам. Прости. Ты не боишься оставлять его одного?  
— Он ведь не один. Прислуга будет в доме.  
— Как же.

Заскрипело кресло, и Шерлок как можно тише поспешил ретироваться. Когда Майкрофт пришел к нему, чтобы сообщить, что они с матерью уезжают рано утром, Шерлок уже сидел у себя в комнате, нарочито внимательно рассматривая карты Африканского континента, и приложил все усилия, чтобы ответить максимально пренебрежительно, мол, поезжайте, привезите мне чего-нибудь. 

На самом деле внутри него все кипело от невозможности привести в порядок и систематизировать полученную информацию. Она просто не поддавалась логике! Какие-то иные, какие-то древние, что за чушь…  
И переезд еще. Через год или полтора. Шерлок не хотел переезжать. 

Куб. 

Куб в лаборатории. Он был единственной зацепкой во всем этом бреду, и, ох, он не будет Холмсом, если не попытается хотя бы рассмотреть его! Шерлоку было двенадцать, и любопытство являлось единственным пороком, которому он не мог противиться совершенно.

***

 

После отъезда старших Холмсов прислуга уже к обеду почувствовала себя привольно. Обед, обычно накрываемый в столовой, не состоялся: кухарка поманила Шерлока за собой и накормила прямо на кухне. Он был не против: сидеть за расшатанным столом и смотреть, как булькает кастрюля на плите, было куда интереснее, чем следить, чтобы не дай бог нарушить какое-то очередное правило этикета, так любимого старшим братом, и заработать шипение, а то и подзатыльник. 

Дотерпеть до вечера было крайне сложно. Лаборатория Майкрофта, а это была самая настоящая лаборатория с ретортами, перегонными кубами и еще много чем, манила изо всех сил, но попасться прислуге было смерти подобно: мать хотя и любила его беззаветно, но была скора на расправу, тем более за подобные вещи.

Только в половине второго Шерлок решил, что путь точно чист и все спят достаточно крепко.  
Он не брал с собой свечу — за годы жизни в этом доме только глупый не изучил бы его достаточно, чтобы продвигаться в темноте. Ночь была хорошая, безлунная, Шерлок шел босиком, минуя скрипучие половицы, и вскоре уже был на полпути к цели.

Те, другие, не знали, какие половицы скрипят.

— А ты не верила, Мария.  
— Прекрати повторять мне это! И вообще — тихо. Вдруг кто проснется?  
— Кто? Кухарка? Или, может быть, мальчишка?

Шерлок замер, вжавшись в стену. «Мальчишкой» явно был он. Люди, проникшие в дом, знали о том, что старшие уехали, более того, они знали, куда идут и что им нужно.  
И они определенно были сильнее и старше его. 

Никаких шансов, проклятие. Шерлок дал себе обещание когда-нибудь обязательно научиться хорошо драться. 

— А ты не верила, — снова довольно прошептал мужской голос.  
— Конечно, мать твою! Я видела защитные заклинания этого дома в деле, я знаю, кто их ставил, и тут ты со своим кубом. Заткнись, в общем. 

Шерлок проследовал за ворами. Они уверенно шли туда же, куда и он: к лаборатории. Мужчина подергал дверь и ругнулся.

— Закрыто на ключ.  
— Что предлагаешь? Сейчас все здесь бессильны: хоть высшие, хоть нет. Твой отличный план обломался о ключ!  
— Я найду, чем вскрыть. Без щитов это самая обычная дверь…

Мужчина двинулся в сторону Шерлока.  
Он не знал, куда бежать. Отступать, пусть даже в темноте, было тяжело: его могли заметить. И тогда что? Думать об этом не хотелось.

Шерлок сделал шаг в сторону. Надо поднять шум, точно! Кто-то просто обязан проснуться.  
Взяв с тумбы вазу, Шерлок подошел к лестнице и швырнул её вниз. Ваза брызнула осколками, звук эхом прокатился по дому. Ликование было недолгим.  
Белая ночная рубашка была слишком заметной. Его схватили за шиворот, и злой до невозможности голос прорычал:

— Ах ты ж мелкий слизняк, да я сейчас тебя голыми руками…

Шерлок сделал единственное, что он мог сделать: закричал. 

***

 

Шерлоку снился город. В городе было много странных высоких домов из стекла и странное строение, больше всего напоминавшее колесо. Зачем было делать колесо таким огромным, оставалось загадкой. 

А еще в городе было много огней. И много людей. И еще много-много всего, но, как часто бывает со снами, он почти ничего не запомнил. От видения осталось только ощущение чего-то грядущего, что он обязательно увидит.  
Шерлоку снился город. Шерлок еще не знал, что произошло, и уж точно не догадывался, что ему в конце концов все расскажут и все объяснят. 

О том, что куб, оказывается, отключал всю возможную магию в радиусе тридцати метров, создавая иллюзию того, что все по-прежнему работает. И что люди, пробравшиеся в дом, именно на это и рассчитывали, собираясь разжиться артефактами из коллекции его старшего брата. 

И что Майкрофту не тридцать пять, как он думал. 

И что когда он год назад сломал его трость, то впитал в себя всю Силу, что была накоплена в ней. И этой же сырой Силой сжег дотла незваных гостей, которые не могли уйти в Сумрак, чтобы спастись. Да и не спаслись бы, наверное.  
Шерлоку снился город. 

Он еще не знал, что мама будет плакать, когда он проснется, и утверждать, что это от счастья. Потому что Шерлок необычный. 

Смысл слова «Иной» он узнает немного позже, одновременно с тем, что «темный» — не обязательно плохой. И что у него впереди много-много лет жизни и возможностей.  
Много всего у него впереди. 

Но пока что Шерлок спит, и ему снится город.


End file.
